


Our Exchanged Correspondence

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Ficlet I wrote to the prompt: Dean/Cas/Benny, Victorian AU, two person love triangle (...except there's three of them)
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708447
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57
Collections: Peeps Prompting Peeps Server Collection





	Our Exchanged Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FPwoper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/gifts).



It was all Benny could do not to page through the newspaper right there on the street corner where the newsie had sold it to him. Rarely had he seen an investor more eager for the morning returns, and he had a fraction the excuse they did, since he didn't have tuppence riding on the outcome.

_ No, no money at stake - only all my future hopes for tranquility and happiness _ .

For weeks, Benny had exchanged personal ads with two people - men, he thought, based on the many hints they'd dropped, who shared his own rare and taboo proclivities. They signed their ads only  _ W  _ and  _ N _ , as Benny marked his only as  _ L _ , and as Benny sat down at his usual table at the club, rustling through the flimsy pages, his hands shook with anticipation to see what missives they might have left in reply to his advert of the previous day.

_ Our exchanged correspondence leads me to believe we have a vast amount in common,  _ he'd written. _ I'd like very much to move our conversation from this flat, dull pages and into a more suitable venue. Send your replies post haste if you are amenable to meeting tomorrow at the southeastern entrance to Hyde Park at 11 AM. Your friend in anticipation - L. _

Such a long message had cost a pretty penny to publish, and whether it would pay off all depended on…

_ L, that sounds like precisely what I would have wished - W,  _ was the first reply, column one, ad one, on the personals page. Heart pounding eagerness, Benny scanned the remainder of the page once, again, a third time, but he saw no notice from  _ N _ . He tried to keep disappointment from casting a pall on him - that W had replied was splendid, and if they could meet that would be wonderful, and should be all Benny could wish…

...but he couldn't deny his most delicious fantasies required both men, that his felicitous dreams relied on both of them smiling at him, holding his hands, touching his most sensitive places…

Still, he'd not rebuke W by not attending the meeting he'd planned, and if he couldn't have all his dreams come true, it would be enough that he could have  _ any _ of his dreams come true. 

Folding up his paper, ignoring the tea the waiter brought just as he rose, Benny hastened from the club to attend the meeting. It was early - he'd be  _ very _ early - but sitting still was inconceivable. 10:45 found him at the meeting place, but his eager, anticipatory search showed him only the London usuals - families strolling, gentlemen discussing, children cavorting, and--

"Mr. Lafitte!" Mr. Novak smiled and waved. Approaching, Benny returned the greeting, struggling not to lose himself in Novak's gorgeous blue eyes. It was his inappropriate longings for his closest friends, Novak and Winchester, that had spurred Benny to seek the anonymous company offered by the personals page. And if the similarities in initials between his correspondents and his untouchable friends seemed uncanny, well, it certainly gave fuel to his imaginings of how W and N might appear in person.

Casual small talk with Novak comfortably passed much of the time before 11, but the closer it grew to the hour, the antsier Benny grew. Somewhere nearby, W was gathering himself, strolling down the street, hopefully as excited to meet Benny as Benny was to meet him. Novak, too, seem distracted, looking over Benny’s shoulder toward the street beyond, eyeing every passerby only to have his expression drop as they went past without apparent interest.

“Anyway, it was lovely to chat but I didn’t mean to keep you from the park on such a lovely day,” Novak said in a rush as the bells of every church in earshot tolled the hour. 

“I’m wasn’t going into the park,” replied Benny. “I’m actually meeting…” He trailed off as another familiar face entered the square.

Winchester.

Flushed, breathless, anxious as though he was late and had run some distance, Mr. Winchester hardly looked the gentleman, as he looked around the clearing, spotted Benny and Novak, and froze.

At Benny’s side, Novak also went still.

“W and N…” Benny murmured.

“...and L…” breathed Novak.

“Well that’s damned awkward,” grumbled Winchester.

“It is?” asked Benny.

“Or is it…?” said Novak thoughtfully.

For an endless minute, as London bustled around them, the three men stood and stared at each other, and then as one they broke into shy, hopeful smiles.

This meeting was everything Benny had hoped for, and more.

**Author's Note:**

> ..sorry Benny doesn't seem all that...Benny like...I don't have the brain to edit it to be better rn, I'm sorry.


End file.
